


Imagine

by ShaySnail413



Category: Eleanor Carlos
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaySnail413/pseuds/ShaySnail413
Summary: This can happen.
Kudos: 1





	Imagine

Imagine: The air is warm, but there's a cooling breeze ensuring your comfort. You feel the softest sheets on your back and on your legs, you are lying on the bed with your arms beside you and your head and shoulders on a comfortable pillow. You smell the candles carrying notes of lavender and fresh cotton. You're still warm inside and feeling refreshed from your recent shower. Your skin is moisturized, muscles relaxed from your tender massage. Your mind is clear. The lighting is low but you can only see the inside of the blindfold. There is slow music that sounds like starlight playing near your head. Your breathing is even; slow and rhythmic. Your thoughts are on your breathing, the music, then on how my hands feel as they gently massage your fingers and palms. I pick up your other hand and do the same, then travel my fingers up your arms. Your thoughts travel with my fingers. You feel my right thumb barely brush your lips, then slide to your chest. I lightly pass over your breasts, then squeeze gently. I kiss your hand, kiss your arm, your shoulder, your collarbone. I very gently blow, then kiss the side of your neck. You feel my left hand copy my right, gently rubbing circles over your nipples. I softly suck on your neck and your breathing quickens a little. I kiss slowly and sweetly your collarbones, just over your heart, the top of your breasts, your nipples, pausing to lick a little swirl over each as I slowly move my hands to your hips. I kiss just at the bottom of your ribcage on each side, the center of your abdomen, and on your hip bones. Your legs are relaxed, in a comfortable position. I move my lips to your thigh, tracing a path to your labia. I hold your hips with my right hand reassuringly, and give you time to adjust, gently playing with your nipple with my left hand. I kiss your vulva, parting your lips with mine and spreading my tongue out to cover your clit as I press my head into you. Your thoughts are gone, you only feel the electricity of your clit being licked. I rock into you again, again, again. I sink lower between your thighs and lick up and over your clit and back down and trace circles around it and then rock into you with my tongue spread again. You feel the heat spreading from your sacrum through your body, growing with every flick of my tongue. The music grounds you, you listen to the notes and feel bright and hot and let you feel my hungry hands and eager tongue ravish your body. Your heartrate synchronizes with mine and you feel my hands tighten around your hips and pull you onto my tongue, rhythmic and needy. The heat reaches your heart and I apply sweet suction to your clitoris, worshipping you and licking you and drinking you in. I kiss your clit and move my tongue in waves over you like the heat washes over your skin and through your mind in waves as you reach your climax, pressing your hips into me to keep me going until all tension from your body is released and you collapse back onto the bed. Your mind feels like the clouds, floating and swirly. The heat trapped between our skin is replaced by air as I untangle myself from your legs and slide up your blindfold, kissing you meaningfully as your arms wrap around me, pulling me into you to be as physically close as we feel. You feel like you will never let go.


End file.
